


Christmas in the Hamptons

by Megakatze (LaufeiaEvans)



Series: Magic in the Hamptons Expanded Universe [4]
Category: Dalton Academy Series
Genre: Anal Sex, Dalton December Challenge 2020, Multi, Praise Kink, Riding, Rimming, They All Have A Praise Kink, Threesome - M/M/M, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:47:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28301097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaufeiaEvans/pseuds/Megakatze
Summary: Christmas #6: VacationThe Stuart Trio find themselves back in the Hamptons over the winter holidays.
Relationships: John Logan Wright III/Derek Seigerson, Julian Larson-Armstrong/Derek Seigerson, Julian Larson-Armstrong/John Logan Wright III, Julian Larson-Armstrong/John Logan Wright III/Derek Seigerson
Series: Magic in the Hamptons Expanded Universe [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2071590
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Christmas in the Hamptons

It is _way_ too cold to be outside right now. Yet here they are, a tangle of naked limbs in the hot tub, huddled together under the jets to escape the biting wind.

Julian’s arms are wrapped tightly around Logan’s waist, one knee slotted between his thighs, and he kisses Logan’s neck playfully as he hides his face in the crook of his shoulder. Derek, meanwhile, is halfway in Logan’s lap, one hand on his lower back while the other roams over his bare chest. His tongue slides against Logan’s, and Logan moans, cupping Derek’s ass in an effort to pull him closer.

It’s been a while since they’ve all been together like this. The last few weeks of the semester had been rough, and while they’d made something of an effort to spend time together whenever possible, there hadn’t been much opportunity for all three of them. They’d organized this holiday vacation to the Wright family house in the Hamptons partly because of how much they’ve all missed this. It's nice, being able to be together away from any prying eyes, to not have to fear any judgment for their unconventional relationship.

Logan’s lips break apart from Derek’s, and he sighs, letting his head fall back as Julian mouths at his neck. Derek’s thumb brushes over a pebbled nipple, earning a soft moan in response. Logan’s hard already, writhing with pleasure under the water as they both tease him, hands and mouths wandering leisurely.

But just as Derek’s hand dips between Logan’s thighs, Julian lets out a small whine, snuggling in closer to Logan’s other side.

“It’s cold.”

Logan snorts, glancing lazily over at Julian’s exaggerated pout.

“I don’t know, I’m pretty warm here,” he murmurs, and Derek chuckles from where he’s nuzzling Logan’s neck.

“We could take this inside, if you’d rather,” he says with a sideways look at Julian.

Julian’s frown deepens, and his eyes flick warily toward the wide patio between them and the doors to the Wright mansion. “I don’t wanna get out,” he groans, and Derek and Logan both laugh.

They stay put for a moment, gently caressing each other under the water, when Logan suddenly takes a deep breath.

“I probably should, though,” he says a little breathlessly. Derek frowns.

“You okay?”

Logan nods. “I’m good,” he assures them both. “Just…a little lightheaded.”

Almost instantly, Julian loosens his grip around Logan’s middle, drifting gently back to give him some space.

“Go easy on him, Der,” he says with a smirk, one hand still stroking Logan’s bicep. “Wouldn’t want him passing out before I’ve even had a chance to ride him.”

Derek snorts, sliding off of Logan’s lap to instead sit next to him on the bench. “Who says you’ll be the one riding him?” he challenges, raising an eyebrow at Julian. Logan scoffs.

“Alright, alright,” he says in a mock annoyed tone, holding up both hands between them. “No fighting, jeez.”

“Kidding,” Derek says, leaning in to press a soft kiss to Logan’s cheek. “Obviously.”

Julian snickers, shaking his head a little as he drags himself slowly out of the water. “C’mon,” he mutters, nodding toward the house. “Let’s go warm up.”

As soon as they step out into the cold evening air, the three of them all but sprint inside the house, barely taking the time to towel off before rushing to Logan’s bedroom. They collapse on the bed in a tangle of blankets, laughing and huddling together for warmth. Julian clings to Logan, limbs wrapped around him like a koala, and Logan laughs.

“You doing okay there, California boy?” Derek quips, nestled in the crook of Logan’s other arm.

“Mmrf,” Julian replies, his face pressed into Logan’s neck. Derek snickers.

For a moment, no one moves. They lie there in comfortable silence, legs tangled together in the blankets as they let themselves warm up. Before long, though, Derek’s hands are roving steadily over Logan’s chest, Julian’s lips pressing gently against his jawline, and Logan sighs contentedly as he wraps an arm around each of them, drawing them in closer.

Derek takes the lead, shifting position to mouth at Logan’s chest. His thumb grazes Logan’s nipple, and Logan shudders, arching into the touch. He’s sensitive there, and Derek knows it, knows exactly how to touch and tease to have Logan writhing underneath him.

On Logan’s other side, Julian ducks down to suck a small hickey into the crook of his shoulder. Logan gasps when his teeth dig into his skin, and Julian grins, his fingers trailing down Logan’s chest. Logan squirms a little underneath them, and when Julian’s hand slides tantalizingly over his inner thigh, he lets out an impatient noise.

“Touch me,” he whines, and Derek chuckles against his skin. “One of you. Please.”

“Patience, love,” Julian murmurs, pressing soft kisses over the mark he’s just made. “We’ll get there.”

They tease Logan for a little while longer, but Julian and Derek are plenty impatient themselves, and soon enough they both make their way down Logan’s body, peppering kisses across his hipbones. Julian’s fingers dig into his thigh, and Logan rolls his hips, desperate for any contact with his aching cock. It’s Derek who finally gives in, meeting Logan’s eyes as he leans forward to take the head between his lips, sucking gently.

Grinning mischievously, Julian shifts position, lifting Logan’s thigh over his shoulder as he settles between his legs. He drags his tongue over the underside of his cock, his mouth joining Derek’s as the other boy takes him in deeper. Logan moans low in his throat. His hands fist in the sheets, hips writhing as they both suck him, mouths moving in tandem over his length.

“Yes,” Logan mutters, and they both respond eagerly at his encouragement. “Fuck, _yes,_ that feels _amazing."_

As Derek swallows Logan down, Julian ducks his head, turning his face to nibble at Logan’s inner thigh. Logan’s leg twitches, and Julian grins, moaning a little himself. He lifts Logan’s thighs, and Derek shifts a little out of the way to give him room to dive between them, his tongue flicking experimentally over Logan’s hole.

“Fuck,” Logan whimpers, his voice rough and shaky. He tangles one hand in Julian’s hair, the other cupping Derek’s face, and Derek moans softly as his throat tenses around him. Julian’s tongue presses inside, and Logan gasps, jerking his hips involuntarily into Derek’s mouth.

Derek pulls back a little, his tongue swirling around the head of Logan’s cock, earning a low moan from Logan. Julian responds enthusiastically, gripping his thighs tightly as his tongue slides between his cheeks. Logan tugs at his hair, and when Julian glances up Logan is staring at him intently, pupils blown and face flushed.

“Come here,” he gasps, and Julian draws back. He crawls around to Logan’s side, reaching up to brush his hair back out of his face as their lips come crashing together.

Logan moans, tasting himself on Julian’s tongue, and he pauses a moment to slide their mouths together before dragging Julian closer. Julian breaks the kiss with a dazed smile, letting Logan manhandle him until he’s facing back toward Derek, legs spread on either side of Logan. His eyes slip shut when Logan leans forward, burying his face in Julian’s ass, hands on his hips holding him in place. When he opens his eyes again, he meets Derek’s dark gaze, grinning a little at the way his eyes rake over Julian’s body as he settles in Logan’s lap.

“He’s good, isn’t he,” Derek murmurs, and Logan moans. Julian chuckles under his breath. He leans back against Logan, glancing up at Derek with a small smirk.

“Yeah,” he mutters, moaning softly as Logan’s tongue works him open. “Feels _so_ good.”

Derek leans in, tilting Julian’s chin up with one hand. Julian smiles as their lips meet, leaning into Derek’s touch even as Logan pulls him backwards. Derek kisses him deeply, grinding down onto Logan, and Julian whimpers against his mouth when Logan suddenly pulls away.

“As much as I would love to,” Logan murmurs, a touch of amusement in his wrecked voice, “I don’t think I’ll be able to fuck you both.”

Julian chuckles, swinging one leg over Logan and settling beside him to face both of them. Logan runs his hand over Julian’s side, and Julian smiles softly down at him before turning to look at Derek.

“I guess it’s a good thing he’s got help, huh?”

Derek looks confused, but when Julian glances down at his cock, licking his lips, he suddenly understands what he’s getting at.

“Oh,” Derek breathes, and Julian’s grin widens. They both look over at Logan, who looks deeply intrigued, his free hand gently caressing Derek’s thigh.

“Get the lube,” he says with a nod to Julian, not taking his eyes off of Derek.

The bed shifts as Julian reaches for the nightstand, and Derek leans down, lips meeting Logan’s in a sweet yet firm kiss. Logan reaches around to cup his ass, squeezing gently, and Derek moans. He rolls his hips against Logan’s, his cock twitching at the sudden friction.

When Julian returns, they break apart reluctantly, making room for Julian to straddle Logan just in front of Derek. Logan slicks up his hand first before passing the bottle to Derek, waiting until he slides two fingers inside of Julian before reaching around to press the tip of his own against Derek’s hole.

Derek isn’t quite sure what to focus on as Logan works him open, his own fingers stretching Julian in front of him. Julian’s back arches, leaning into Derek’s fingers, and Derek’s cock pulses with want at the sight of his ass spread open like this. He adds a third finger, earning a low moan from Julian. Logan follows suit, scissoring his own fingers inside Derek, and Derek shudders.

After a few moments, Julian glances back over his shoulder, eyes slightly unfocused as he whispers, “Ready?” Nodding wordlessly, Derek slides his fingers out, grinning a little in spite of himself at Julian's impatient whine. Moving as quickly as he can manage, he carefully slicks up his own cock as he adjusts his hips over Logan’s. Logan moves his hand to guide his cock as Derek slowly sinks down onto it, exhaling steadily as it fills him up.

Logan hold Derek steady as he slides into him, feeling him moan deep in his throat. While he gets himself settled, Julian busies himself with running his hands over Logan’s chest, thumbs swirling around his hardened nipples. Logan whines. He looks up at Julian, lips slightly parted, and Julian smiles in response.

“That’s it, gorgeous,” Julian murmurs, and Logan moans under his breath. Julian’s smile widens. “There you go. He likes it, don’t you, D?”

Derek swallows hard, nodding as he takes a shaky breath. “Yeah,” he mutters, lowering himself fully onto Logan’s cock. As he bottoms out, he reaches for Julian, fingers digging into his thighs. “Fuck, Logan. You feel so _good_ …”

Logan whimpers, and Julian reaches up to caress his cheek. He ducks down for a brief kiss as he readjusts, angling his body back against Derek’s. Logan stares in awe as Julian’s eyelids flutter shut, a blissed-out smile spreading over his face as Derek enters him. He rocks his hips backward, taking him in deeper with a satisfied moan.

“Keep going, Der,” Logan mutters, and when Julian glances down at him he grins knowingly in response. “He likes it rough.”

Derek makes a small noise that sounds almost like annoyance. “I know how he likes it,” he mutters, and as if for emphasis his hips snap roughly against Julian’s ass, eliciting a sharp gasp.

Logan watches intently as Derek slams into Julian, his own ass clenching around Logan with every thrust. He rolls his hips in turn, fucking Derek slowly yet deliberately, already feeling like he’s close to the edge. He moans softly under his breath.

“Harder, Logan,” Derek whines, and Logan obliges, driving deeper into him as Derek’s grip on Julian tightens. Julian cries out, his mouth falling open in ecstasy. He braces himself against Logan’s chest. With a low groan, Derek jerks his hips against Julian’s, his whole body tensing as he nears his peak. Logan doesn’t let up. He fucks him through it, even as Derek pulls out of Julian with a shuddering gasp, leaning back to let Logan finish inside him.

It doesn’t take long. When Julian adjusts to sit upright on Logan’s chest, one hand wrapped firmly around his cock, Logan moans almost involuntarily. Julian’s head falls back, lip curling up in a blissful smile as he works himself fervently, and Logan can’t take his eyes off of him. He snaps his hips against Derek, who holds on to his thighs for leverage as Logan’s orgasm hits, his legs trembling with the force of it. Derek goes still, Logan’s cock still twitching inside him, and Logan lets out a shaky moan.

Derek and Logan pause for a second to catch their breath while Julian continues stroking himself. After a moment, Derek leans forward, letting Logan’s cock slide out of him. His hands come to rest at Julian’s waist, his face pressed into the crook of his shoulder. Julian moans low in his throat as Derek mouths at his neck. Logan tries to move, to kiss or touch Julian anywhere he can reach, but before he can get further than a hand on his thigh Julian is already spilling over Logan’s chest, his head falling back against Derek’s shoulder.

Julian blinks a few times, slowly pulling himself upright. Derek drops a light kiss to his shoulder before sliding off of Logan’s lap, slinking away toward the ensuite bathroom. Logan whines softly at the loss of contact, and Julian chuckles.

“Don’t worry,” he mutters, settling in at Logan’s side. Logan wraps an arm around him instinctively, pulling his head into his chest and running his fingers through his hair. “He’ll be back. He just wants to get you cleaned up.”

Sure enough, Derek returns almost instantly with a damp washcloth and a bottle of water that he seems to have retrieved from his backpack. He hands the latter to Julian, who turns his head away from Logan just enough to gulp some of it down. Logan makes a small noise of gratitude when Derek leans over to wipe the cum off his chest, but aside from that, he stays quiet, sinking heavily back into the pillows. Julian rolls onto his side and holds the water bottle to his lips, smiling softly when Logan takes a small sip.

“There you go, love,” Julian murmurs, reaching up to brush Logan’s hair out of his face. Logan smiles sleepily, his eyes already falling shut.

Derek tosses the washcloth off to the side, making a mental note to deal with it later. He takes the water bottle from Julian, taking a large swig before setting it down on the nightstand. Just as Julian tucks himself into Logan’s side, Derek does the same, hooking one ankle around Logan’s calf.

“God, I missed this,” Derek mutters, and Julian hums in agreement. Logan makes a small, barely-conscious noise, and they both smile, snuggling in closer to their sleeping boyfriend.

“Merry Christmas to us,” Julian whispers, and Derek laughs softly.


End file.
